Abby's Trash, Cathy's Treasure
" " is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of Dance Moms. It first aired March 24, 2015. Synopsis The media is going crazy for Maddie's second music video with Sia so Abby has all of the girls doing duets in her honor. Not everyone is a fan of Maddie's latest work, especially Cathy, who has assembled a new Candy Apple's team made up of dancers who have all worked with Abby and are ready to seek vengeance on the dance floor. Competition Attended *Energy NDC in Detroit, MI on January 10th, 2015. Weekly Dances Other Information *Pyramid: **Maddie **Kalani, Mackenzie, JoJo **Nia, Kendall *Sia announced on Twitter that Maddie will be performing on Saturday Night Live (this Saturday), however she did attend the competition. *The group dance, thought to be based on the board game Clue. There are props (weapons) seen with the girls and are held up during the dance. Also each girl represents a color and suspect. **JoJo is Purple/Professor Plum; does not hold a weapon **Kalani is Red/Miss Scarlet; holds the Candlestick **Kendall is Blue/Mrs. Peacock; holds the rope **Mackenzie is White/Mrs. White; holds some sort of wrench, most likely a lug wrench **Maddie is Yellow/Colonel Mustard; does not hold a weapon **Nia is Green/Mr. Green; holds a lead pipe *Cathy is back with a brand new team (Haley Huelsman, Tessa Wilkinson, Chloe Smith, and Ashtin Roth.) Four dancers were listed in the competition programs, but five dancers were in their group dance. The additional fifth dancer was Kaycee Rice.http://websta.me/p/895715363181499951_1467774804 *Cathy had made tabloid headlines already by Thursday. Following the release of a second Sia video with Maddie, Cathy was quoted in TMZ as calling it "vile," and that she "nearly threw up." Cathy further added, "I am flabbergasted Melissa would go to the levels she is going to get her daughter famous." *The day before the competition, Cathy noted on Twitter that executive producer Bryan Stinson had suddenly followed her after four seasons, and asked if he was looking for dirt. Stinson responded, "@Poodletoes1 I don't know how to use twitter. But if I was looking for dirt I certainly found it."https://twitter.com/BryanStinson/status/553648966902902784 * In this episode, Cathy says that she has not beaten Abby in two years. This would have been in the eighteenth episode of Season 3, Candy Apple Showdown, when performing "Dia de Los Muertos." *There was a moms fight in the seated audience, because Melanie (Haley's mother) seemed to say that Haley is better than Maddie, followed by criticizing a Sia music video.http://websta.me/p/894973076983386665_1119772179 Jessalynn (JoJo's mom) got the audience to cheer for Maddie in the video. Severe fighting also seems to have occurred between Cathy and Jessalynn in a dressing room.http://websta.me/p/895675370085837465_228115537 *The new CADC dancers (excluding Kaycee) seems to have been among those who auditioned in Los Angeles in mid-November. Abby claimed that some were too old for her uses, and that she had kept them in the auditions as a professional courtesy.http://websta.me/p/895823544658367562_1467774804. At least several have past histories with Abby (AUDC or guest of ALDC.) *ALDC performed at Hollywood Vibe, Jan 9-11, in Pittsburgh,http://websta.me/p/889608402013902975_336308957 at a competition that wasn't filmed for the show. Picture Gallery To view the gallery for " ," [[ /Gallery|'click here']]. Video Gallery To view the video gallery for " ," visit subpage ' /Videos'. References *Old spoilers *YouTube channel with full videos * Instagram source (currently private) Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Candy Apples Episode Category:March Episode Category:Energy Category:Detroit Category:Michigan Category:January Competition